How To Save A Life
by DizzyPotter
Summary: This has nothing to do with the The Fray song but thats where I got the title! Reyna Vladimir is reaped for the 70th Hunger Games but so is her little brother Toby, she's determined to get Toby home but will she suceed? Eventual Romance with Finnick.
1. The Reaping

I brush an idle piece of hair from my face as I carry 5 garment bags toward the train, its way past midnight and I've only just finished working even though tomorrow, well today I guess is reaping day and I'm eligible at the age of 18, just one more reaping to go then I'm free of them. My fingers ache from all the swing and I hope whoever ordered the outfits from the capitol is satisfied because I sacrificed my sleep for this. I start the 5 minute walk from the factory to my house and I start thinking about my older sister Marina who died when she was 13 in the hunger games when I was 10, she would be 21 now if she hadn't of got reaped, she had curly black messy hair and bright green eyes that shone with life until the last minute of her life, where they shone with terror, I still woke up after a nightmare about her death and the reaping day makes terro take over my body because my family know whats its like to see your loved ones get taken off to the games, I would rather it was me go in the games than any one of my siblings but I can't volunteer for them because they are both boys, my little sister Tammy is luckily not old enough yet, but it's only a matter of time, in ten years Tammy will be standing in the town square for her first reaping and that thought terrifies me more than the fact that today I face the possibility of my name being picked. I finally got home and I just collapsed onto my bed.

When I woke up the sun was shining through almost mockingly at us as two of our population will be whisked off to their worst nightmare. A dress is hung up on my wardrobe, today is the day we mark as Marina's death so we mourn today, not just for her but for all the tributes in a way. The dress is black and is fitted at the top with a corset, the bottom is high at the front and low at the back and my shoes are black heels, I have a long gold necklace with a small heart on it that stops just under my bust, my ex-boyfriend Phillip told me he liked the way it 'was right in between my boobs', yeah, part of the reason I dumped him was comments like that. I also had a gold cuff up my arm and my long blonde hair curled. My mother gave me an approving nod and we left, me, my two brothers Toby and Robert, my two year old sister Tammy and my parents. We stood in the crowd after signing in. Pipple Leger teetered onto the stage in her massive heels and she was wearing a ladybug dress, strange. "Hello District 8! It's an honour to be in the district of textiles! As you can see I am very much a fashion lover!" I snorted under my breath, "Now its time to select two lucky tributes to bring honour to this noble district! Happy 70th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour! Now Ladies first" she said in all one breath, I almost wheezed just thinking about it. She swirled her hand around in the papers and her false nails scratched against the glass of the ball holding the names and I recoiled at the ungodly sound, she took out a paper after a couple of minutes of faffing around and opened it up "Reyna Vladimir" heads turned my way and I opened my mouth in confusion before it dawned on me that Pipple just called _my_ name. I closed my mouth and just walked up to the stage devoid of emotion, I guess I'm joining Marina soon then, I met my mothers eyes and saw her start to sob, her second child going in to hunger games, I closed my eyes briefly and counted to ten before opening them again, anger still blazing in them, I wasn't angry so much that I was going to die but more that my parents had to go through it again. Pipple walked over to the ball and swirled her hands in it again for about two minutes, I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, how much longer would she take with this, she took a slip of paper and walked back to the microphone "Toby Vladimir" I looked up from my feet and found my little brother in the crowd "No no no" I said under my breath over and over again, Toby stepped forward crying "NOO! MY BABIES, MY BABIES" My mother shouted and she fell to the floor sobbing, my father wrapped his arms around my mother and shouted "THIS ISN'T FAIR YOU'VE ALREADY TAKEN MARINA YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM TO" peacekeepers dragged my parents away leaving little Tammy screaming, alone and confused "Tammy" I mumbled and stepped forward but peackeepers restrained me from going to my little sister "GET OFF ME" I screamed, Toby came over to me and hugged me, he cried into my shoulder and I looked straight into the camera, my eyes blazing. I saw Robert running over to Tammy and picking her up and I relaxed slightly as we get led off the stage, brother and sister holding hands. We get taken to the justice building and put in seperate rooms. There is no way I'm going to kill my own brother, I'll do anything to protect innocent 13 year old Toby. The first person to visit me was my best friend Jen, she hugged me "This isn't fair, why?" she kept chanting under her breath, Jen is not only my best friend but also my cousin, her mother died giving birth to Jen and her father died of starvation, he refused to eat anything and gave all the food they could afford to Jen. I squeezed Jen "I'm not coming home Jen, there is no chance, I don't _want_ to win if it means losing Toby" She nodded and cried into my shoulder. Jen was told not so politley to leave by the peacekeeper and then in came Robert and Tammy, "Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked hesitantly Robert looked at the floor "There not coming back Rey" I choked back my tears "Neither am I, I'm going to get Toby back home" Robert nodded and I ran forward and hugged my 16 year old brother, he shouldn't have to deal with this alone. I hugged Tammy "I love you Tam" I said hugging her closer, "I love you Eyna" I let the tears flow as Tammy tried to say my name. The three of us hugged until the peacekeepers dragged my siblings away "Take care of her Rob!" I screamed. A couple of friends came in and we said nothing, we just hugged. Eventually peacekeepers took me out of the justice building, I took Toby's trembling hand and we walked to the platform together.


	2. The Opening Ceremony

**_Hi! I forgot to put an A/N for the last chapter but anyway welcome to How To Save A Life! There is going to be swearing in this I forgot to mention. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, its just a short one but yeah :)_**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I scream at my prep team, Gretel, Jenner and Laura as they rip the hair off every inch, and I mean _every_ inch of my body, well apart from my face and head obviously. "We're so sorry Miss Vladimir, we have to wax you though" Gretel says as she rips off another wax strip "It's fine I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting it to hurt so much" my prep team all laugh silly little laughs and I take a deep breath trying to keep calm, its not there fault they've been raised in this stupid bubble of Capitol-ness. Eventually the torture ends and they go on to my hair and makeup, they colour my whole body a pale white colour until I look like one of the mannequins we use at home for making clothes and sizing and I guess thats the intention, they put my hair back in an elaborate hairdo off my face and then my stylist comes in holding a garment bag. She shakes my hand "Hi Reyna, I'm Beau" I smile at her and she unzips the bag to reveal a revealing black lace dress, the skirt is see through lace with a slit up both side up to my thigh, the top has thin straps and a plunging neck line, although thankfully this is less see through so you can't see my bra and when I put it on Beau hands me a pair of very high black platform heels, when I look in the mirror I swallow "You do know I'll be on the chariot with my little _brother_ right" Beau nods "Then why am I dressed like this?" Beau shrugs "Your looks can get you far in the games, they can get you sponsors" I nod "so 'sexy' is my angle?" she shrugs "if you want it to be" I shake my head "I really don't" Beau just nods "whatever you want Reyna" I smile at Beau even though she has given me this to wear I know she's trying to help me. Beau leads me out to the chariots and I'm one of the first there, Toby hasn't arrived yet "Beau, Toby isn't going to be dressed anything like me is he?" I ask slightly worried Beau laughs "No way he's 13!" I relax and feel a pair of eyes on me, I look up and see the district 1 male looking at me, he wanders over and extends his hand to me "I'm Dorian, and who are you?" I take his hand and fake a smile giving him daggers "Reyna" I say and tighten my grip, he drops my hand "Ouch?" I smirk, "I'd appreciate if you'd get your slimy gaze off my legs" Dorian walks away and I feel loads of people's eyes on me, my mentor Cecelia included, I catch eyes with the one and only Finnick Odair and he smiles at me sympathetically, even though he was 14 in his games he had been forced to dress scantily due to his, well, nice appearance, ok he's hot, really really hot, I smile back and then I get tapped on the shoulder so I turn around, the girl from 12 is standing beside me and she says "Nice outfit" I laugh "you to" she's dressed as a coal miner in an ugly navy jumpsuit, she extends her hand "Arianne" I smile "Reyna" she nods "I'm sorry about you and your brother" I shrug "nothing I can do about it now except try and get him home I guess" she smiles and we end up talking for a while, Arianne is really funny and someone I could have been good friends with back home. When Cecelia beckons me to get on the chariot I say goodbye to Arianne and get on the chariot, I hug Toby "Are you ok Tobes?" I ask and he nods, he's wearing a tux and I straighten his bow tie jokingly as the chariot lurches to life. I smile, wave and blow kisses to the capitol and ignore the perverted eyes looking at my body.

When the opening ceremony finally ends me and Toby get in the elevator, I look down at the floor and yank my hair out of the hairdo letting it fall over my face, I cross my arms self-conciously and when some people get in the lift with us I don't look up until I hear the familiar voice of Finnick "I'm betting on your tribute to win this year Cecelia, she will of got loads of sponsors tonight" I look up and he doesn't seem to of realised I'm in the elevator with him "She won't be winning because she'll do anything to get her brother home" I say fiercely, does everyone think I'm heartless enough to let my brother die? Toby started to protest, but I stop him with a hug "I'm not heartless enough to let you die Tobes" I say and finally I let the tears fall. I look at Finnick and he looks like a deer caught in the headlights "I didn't mean it like that" he said apolegetically I released Toby "It's ok" I said but it wasn't, there was nothing ok about this situation, the doors opened on the fourth floor and Finnick and Mags got out, as the doors started to close I heard Finnick say "Damn it I messed that up" I furrowed my eyebrows and Cecelia tried to contain a grin, I gave her a questioning look and she just laughed at my expression.

I changed out of my outfit and into an overlarge shirt and I scrambled into bed. I get woken up by Pipple "Its time for training dear!"

* * *

**_A bit o' Finnick in this chapter, there's more in the next chapter again :) The training and interview are all mushed into one chapter because I just want to get to the games to be honest! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Review, Favorite and Follow. Since I've been ill for the past couple of days I've had some time so I will upload two chapters tonight :)_**

**_-DizzyPotter x_**


	3. Red Shoes on The Roof

**_Hi again! This is the second and final chapter for tonight! I have smushed together all the training days and the interviews because I just didn't want to stretch it out before the games! So the next chapter will be the bloodbath_**

* * *

I changed into the outfit beside my bed, a tank top, tight fitting pants and trainers and put my hair up quickly before meeting Toby at the elevators "Rey what are we gonna do in training?" I shrug, I really hadn't thought about it "You try some survival skills, like learning poisonous plants and how to start a fire, stuff like that" he nods "What are you gonna do?" "I'm going to learn to use some weapons, so that I can protect you in the games" he shifts uncomfortably "Reyna don't write yourself off, I know you want to try and get me home but stop and maybe both of us should just make our own way in the arena and see what happens" I raise my eyebrows "Absolutley no chance, I will protect you, I will try my very best to get you home" he sighs resignedly and the doors ding open. Arianne and her district partner Daniel, the tributes from 1, 2, 3, 4 and 6 are the only ones down here so we awkwardly stand around waiting for the others, when they eventually come the head trainer Atala comes over and talks to us about training and how we can't fight other tributes, only the trainers. Toby walks off to do survival skills like I told him and I go to the first weapon I see, a spear I take one and the trainer teaches me to throw it, I work on it for a couple of hours, and eventually end up giving up, Its not something I'm great at. Growing up with two younger brothers means I had to do some wrestling with themm and Rob was suprisingly strong, I had to play football with them and so I gained some strength and agility from that, plus my parents made a point to almost train me after Marina died, they made me through kitchen knives into walls so I know that I'm good at that, I've been doing it for 8 years, once I killed a spider I had been aiming for on the kitchen walls. I go over to the knife throwing section and I get bullseye most times. I then go over to archery and meet the district 9 girl, Mara there, she's excellent at archery but she stays silent as I join her and fail miserably. I move on quickly to the close-hand combat station, sword fighting, dagger fighting and things like that, I watch Ixa from district three fight with the trainer and beat him easily, god know where she learnt that in District 3. I go next and ask the trainer to teach me some basics and slowly through out the day I get better and better, but no where near as good as Ixa. I move on yet again to tree climbing and I eventually get to the top where a head pops out "Boo!" I lose my grip and slip down halfway before getting a hold again "Oh my god!" I say and I look up to see Arianne laughing at me "Hey Reyna you ok down there?" I glare at her and climb as quickly as I can to the top and sit on the flat surface of the fake tree with Arianne "I hate this so much" I declare and flop backwards letting my hair flop down the tree, someone makes my hair into curtains and peeks through it "Helloo!" Ixa says I sit up "I'm sorry" I laugh and Ixa joins us on top of the tree, the three of us stand up on it and look across the training room, I see Noah from Four and some other tributes look up at us and I yell down "PUNY HUMANS" Arianne starts dancing and I start hysterically laughing, we all dance on top of the tree though I'm not to sure why but I almost die of laughter, but apparently fake trees aren't made for three 18 year old girls dancing on top so it groans under our weight and collapses, I laugh on my way down but hear Ixa shrieking, we land on the padding made for people falling off the tree and luckily we are unharmed but everyone is looking at us. I brush myself off and walk of with dignity waving to the two girls. It was nice to laugh like I was normal girl again, not someone being sent off to their death.

At lunch Ixa and Arianne sit with me and Toby and ask if we want to be in an alliance I like these two girls, I really do, I nod "But once it gets to the final 8 we need to split up" they nod and then we look over to the table of careers. We have the usual tributes from 1,2 and 4 but joining them this year is Cassandra and Charlie from 5 and the massive buff guy from 10, Ben.

**[Day 2]**

The second day of training I devote to survival skills, I go to tie some knots and find Lacey from 4 and Cassia from 11 with me and Toby. Lacey easily completes all the knots, something that everyone from 4 apparently excells in. I struggle more but eventually get a hang of the easier knots, but the complicated one's I don't even attempt so I move on to starting a fire, I do it with matches easily and move onto flint and I try and try for an hour before I finally get a small fire. I smile proudly. Arianne practically bounces over to me "Jason from 9 has joined our alliance is that ok?" she asks "Sure, why not?".

**[Day 3]**

Today we have our private sessions with the game-makers, when I'm finally called in I take a belt of knives and sling it around my waist, I throw all the knives all but two hitting bullseye and they only hit the ring just out of that. I then take a dagger and stab and slash at dummies before I look up to the game makers, they dismiss me and I leave nervously and go back to my floor. I have a quick dinner before Cecelia calls me in to see the scores get announced.

**[District 1]**

**Macey- 9**

**Dorian- 8**

**[District 2]**

**Addie- 7**

**Isaac- 7**

**[District 3]**

**Ixa- 8**

**George- 5**

**[District 4]**

**Lacey- 10**

**Noah- 10**

**[District 5]**

**Cassandra- 10**

**Charlie- 8**

**[District 6]**

**Amy- 5**

**Evan- 4**

**[District 7]**

**Marlee- 9**

**Darren- 4**

**[District 8]**

**Reyna- 8**

**Toby- 3**

**[District 9]**

**Mara- 9**

**Jason-8**

**[District 10]**

**Rose- 6**

**Ben- 10**

**[District 11]**

**Cassia- 6**

**Simon- 4**

**[District 12]**

**Arianne- 7**

**Daniel- 3**

An 8! Thats good! I smile and go to bed. Tomorrow I have to prepare for my interview with Pipple and I'm considering pitching myself off the roof of the training centre. Not really but I'm really not looking forward to 4 hours with Pipple.

"Sit up straight Reyna! Your slouching and a lady never slouches" Pipple screeches for the fiftieth time in the last half an hour, "I don't think anyone but you is going to care if I don't have a perfectly straight back Pipple!" Pipple's face goes bright red "Reyna Vladimir! Just because you are uncultured doesn't mean others are!" I raise my eyebrows "Uncultured!? At least _I _don't send kids off to there death every year and not bat an eye! At least _I _don't enjoy watching innocent people _die_" I shouted at her and storm out the room. I wait until Cecelia came to get me "I see it didn't go well with Pipple then" I shook my head and rolled my eyes and followed Cecelia into the lounge. "So what angle are you going to go for? You can see that Beau is going for sexy in your clothing but what do you want to do?" I thought about "Sympathy? I want to make people feel guilty that my brother is going to have to see me die, and I want to tell them I'm going to do my best to get Toby out of there alive". Cecelia nods "Then that's what you'll do, and the dress has already got you loads of sponsors and I've seen what Beau is making you wear tonight and you'll get more tonight as well" I pale at her words and she laughs "Don't look so nervous Reyna you'll do great" she takes my hand and smiles.

I look in the mirror, Beau's done it again, this time my dress isn't see through but extremley short, its red this time and comes down to just below my butt, it has thin straps and its paired with red heels and my hair is back combed and messy but still manages to look nice and Gretel, Jenner and Laura did my makeup, I have dark eyeshadow and bright red lips along with a pair of false lashes. I hate it. But if it helps me get sponsors and keep Toby alive I'll parade around naked. Well maybe not. I walk on to the stage with the 23 other tributes.

"Our District 8 Male Tribute Toby everyone!" Caesar Flickerman says as Toby walks back to his seat, "Now everyone welcome Reyna Vladimir!" I walk forward carefully so I don't fall over in my heels and sit down next to Caesar, whose hair this year is sunshine yellow. "Nice to meet you Caesar" I say, which is a lie because meeting him means I'm in the hunger games "You too! Now Reyna we were all heartbroken when you and you little Brother got picked for the hunger games, its awfully bad luck for one family" I nod "Yeah, it is because my sister Marina was reaped 8 years ago and died in the games" I said and looked down at my feet "Oh my what terrible luck your family has! How confident are you that you're coming home Reyna?" I shake my head at my shoes and look up at Caesar "I'm not coming back. I'll do my best to get my brother home" the crowd melts and they become putty in my hands, Caesar clears his throat and changes the subject "You outfit tonight is very nice today" I smirk "Yes very classy and ladylike" I say and straighten my back and imitate Pipple voice "And my escort has told me over and over again that ladies have elegance and class", the crowd laughs and then my three minutes are up "Our Lovely district 8 female tribute Reyna Vladimir the Lady!" I laugh as I walk away and think over the last three minutes. I barely listen to the rest of the interviews Caesar says "Arianne Romildez everyone!" and then the interviews are over.

I decide to go up to the roof to get some fresh air and Pipple catches me on the way up and follows me in the lift to give me a 'stern talking to'. I press the button that says roof on and Pipple stars her rant "What you said earlier was extremley disrespectful young lady and don't get me started on the interview, how dare you imitate me in front of the whole of Panem, it was mortifying!" The lift doors open and I walk out onto the roof "Reyna get back here this instance!" Pipple shouts from the lift and I yell back "SHUT THE HELL UP PIPPLE" I turn around and come face to face with Finnick Odair "did you just call someone nipple?" he asks and I crack up "no Pipple is my escort" he laughs and then he turns serious again "I am really sorry about the opening ceremony I didn't mean it like that" I smile "It's fine seriously, I'm more frutstrated about the whole games situation to be honest" I reply, he smiles back and extends his hand "I'm Finnick" he says I shake his hand baffled "I know, I am from Panem you know" he chuckles but feigns annoyance "I was suggesting a fresh start, god!" I laugh again and say "Nice to meet you I'm Reyna" he rolls his eyes "I know I am from Panem" he says and flips his imaginary hair over his shoulder I laugh and then realised how much my feet hurt, I take off my shoes and throw them over the roof "No!" Finnick says and the heels meet some kind of force feild and rebound, I yelp but catch them instinctivley Finnicks eyes widen "Good catch", I shrug and he says "You could of done it you know" "What thrown my shoes over the roof? I can just leave them in my room" he shakes his head "No won the games, if it had been just you in the games not you and your brother you could have won" "I don't know that I could, have you seen Ben? Also I don't get along to well with Dorian after the opening ceremony" he smirks "yeah I heard that and did you crush his hand? because my tribute Noah told me Dorian couldn't use his normal hand in traning cause he hurt it" I cackled "But you could take on Ben, he's slow and you could just throw a knife into his chest, Cecelia told me thats your specialty" I widen my eyes "Did you ask Cecelia about me or something?" he flushes "No..." I smirk "Your pretty normal, I didn't expect that" I tell him "What do you mean?" he asks "I didn't expect a victor to be normal, but you and Cecelia are just normal people, damaged maybe, but normal." I explain, Finnick's eyes soften "wait till you meet Haymitch" then we fall silent because we realise I never will "Well good luck tomorrow Reyna" he says and he hugs me, what the hell. Finnick Odair just hugged me.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I loved writing a bit of Reynick and what do you think about Arianne and Ixa? I got a bit over-excited with the tree thing but hopefully it was ok. How would you feel if I did a couple of chapters that don't have much action in it in Finnick's POV? I think it will help develop the eventual romance, so as you can tell Toby actually won't survive. Next Update: Monday :)**_


	4. Let The 70th Hunger Games Begin!

_**I have a couple of things to say before this chapter, **_

_**1. thank you if you have Favorited, Followed or Reviewed**_

_**2. Sorry about any mistakes my laptops keys are being really weird lately**_

_**3. Annie will not be in this fic at all, she doesn't get reaped basically she doesn't exist in this story, Sorry Annie :( Also I'm pretty sure these are Annie's games in the books but I'm not sure**_

* * *

Beau takes a garment bag from a wardrobe and unzips it revealing a tight, short white jumpsuit that ends mid way down my thigh. Its a light material that leaves me shivering in the cool launch room and the shoes are grippy. Beau orders down more food than I can imagine and instructs me to eat and drink, I do so until I'm full but not full enough to feel uncomfortable running or exerting myself if I need to fight or something. Beau stands up and ties my hair up in a tight ponytail before taking my gold heart necklace from the reaping, it was Marina's before she died so I feel that it's an appropriate token, I tuck it under the jumpsuit and thank Beau who smiles half-heartedly at me "30 seconds until the 70th hunger games begin" we hug before I stand on the platform waiting to be taken up into my nightmare. I mouth "Thank you" to Beau as a tube closes over me. I stand and wait and then all of sudden I shoot up and I was on the platform in the arena, I steadied myself and then I heard an explosion, Darren from 7 has fallen from his platform, I can't tear my eyes off him as he explodes, I turn away my eyes burning and look around the arena I feel suffocated by the heat, we are in a volcanic area with lava and everything but for some reason mid way down it turns into a rocky terrain. The cornucopia is surrounded by geysers that shot lava into the air at irregular times. We have about 30 seconds left until the games begin and I intently watch the geysers for any pattern, then I see one, they ring around the cornucopia and I double check that my ideas right, the gong sounds and I jump off my platform and run through the geysers with ease, I pick up a belt of knives, two packs, a sword and two daggers, I sling the belt around my waist and look around, I'm the only one whose managed to get through the geysers, the boy from two is screaming as he gets hit with the lava

geyser and I run to the place where he just got hit and run around the now safe but smouldering geyser, I run over to Toby who is standing frozen on his platform still, I scream to him and I see a couple more tributes manage to get to the cornucopia I run with Toby and drag him along sprinting to the rocky terrain, I see a couple of people avoided the cornucopia all together and had already fled empty handed, but most tributes remain behind at the bloodbath. I hand Toby one of the daggers as we continue to run but more carefully and slowly so we don't trip, but we make it the bottom of the rocks and it turns into marshland with a forest. I submerge myself under the water dragging Toby with me, this is the fastest and probably safest way to get to the forest, there is a long winding pathway to get here but since many people can't swim it seems like a safe idea. We swim quickly across the lake, when I was 13 years old and Finnick won the hunger games the Capitol went mad for swimming and everything to do with the sea so we had to make bathing suits for the capitol and my family and some other workers had to test out the clothing because we hadn't made anything like it before so we spent the summer swimming in our bathing suits we were given to test. Every summer since then our family had made a point to swim in the lake near our house in the summer, although we all had to make our swimsuits because we eventually grew out of our old ones. We finally reached the end of the lake and we got out not taking a second to dry off we got to the forest, we run for a good 45 more minutes. I sit down with Toby in a small clearing and then I remember our alliance with Ixa, Jason and Arianne, but I have no time to worry about it, my only purpose right now is keeping Toby alive, if we meet up with them then thats great but if not it will just save me caring more if they die or I have to kill them, which I realise I'm probably not able to do already and I only just met them.

I hand Toby the second pack and get him to look through it before I look through mine, inside is a couple of packets of crackers, three packets of dried fruit and an empty canteen food and drink wise, but inside is a sleeping bag which I don't hesitate in giving to Toby and a length of rope. In Toby's pack is more crackers, a water canteen and dried fruit and a honey coloured oil "What is it Rey?" he asks me, I take it from him and I take a bit on the tip of my finger, which sears with pain and blisters. I wipe it on a piece of moss beside me and say "Something dangerous" I put it in my pack just in case Toby accidently drinks it or something, he's not stupid but I'm paranoid.

He also has a first aid kit, that has nothing life saving just simple pain killers, bandages and plasters, the next thing in his considerably larger pack is labelled Iodine and I remember the trainer telling me to use it for purifying water, right at the bottom of his pack is a 'pop up tent' so we set it up and it pops up just like it says. I usher him in it and sit at the mouth of the tent staying guard. "Go to sleep Toby" I say and he does. I don't know how I'm going to get any sleep but I push the thought out of my head. The cannons start going off eventually marking the end of the bloodbath. 7 tributes dead and I only know who two of them are, Darren from 7 and Isaac from 2. I wait for the anthem and my eyes get heavy, I slump slightly but the sound of the anthem jostles me again the first person to show up is Isaac which means both from 1 survived which isn't surprising, then Evan from 6 and Amy from 6, then Darren, then Rose from 10, and then both from 11 and the sky darkens. I go through the remaining tributes in my head, Macey and Dorian from 1, stupid Dorian surviving and that. Addie from 2, Ixa and George from 3, Noah and Lacey from 4, Creepy Cassandra the volunteer, she wasn't even volunteering for friends or family she just wanted to be in the games, and Charlie from 5, Marlee from 7, Me and Toby, Jason, the Monster called Ben from 10 and Arianne and Daniel from 12, I'm surprised Daniel survived the bloodbath, he got a 3 in training, he's either fast or pulling a Johanna Mason. I hear a rustling in the trees and I stiffen. I zip up the tent behind me and search around a knife in my hand ready to throw with a flick of my wrist. I step forward but I'm suddenly caught in a head lock by Addie "I think it's time for you to die Reyna" she says putting her dagger to my throat, she takes my knife and throws it to the floor "that would be terribly inconvenient" I say as I kick her in the shins and tackle her to the ground my knees either side of her body. I take her own dagger from her hand and I stab her right through the heart with it she screams and gargles as the life leaves her I leave the dagger in her chest and stagger away from her but adrenaline keeps me from stopping and going crazy her cannon goes off and I grab my knife from the floor and slot it back into my belt grabbing my dagger out and unzipping the tent where Toby sits stock still but awake his face stricken "What happened" I shake my head now is not the time for questions the other careers must not be far behind, I take my pack and throw Toby's at him "Reyna" he says and I snap "not now" "Rey your bleeding" I look at the blood coming from my neck where Addie bit her dagger into my neck, "It doesn't matter at the moment we need to run again leave the tent!".

We run out of the tent and we sprint for our lives away and further into the forest. I don't hear any footsteps behind us but I keep us running until Toby stops "I can't go any further" he pants I nod and fall to the floor and I rock back and forth and cry. I killed someone, I'm an awful person, yes I'm just doing what I can to keep my brother alive but it doesn't make it ok. Toby shuffles over to me and hugs me I turn over and hug him back and sob, this is the first time I've ever broken down in front of my brother a part from when Marina died and he's to young to remember it, I can tell that it terrifies him, or maybe its the fact that I'm now a murderer. He moves away from me and my heart breaks, but he just goes to his pack and takes out the first aid kit and takes a plaster and puts it on the cut on my neck "I don't know if its going to help but it will stop you bleeding onto your jumpsuit, who's idea was it to make them white anyway?" Toby says, I look down at my jumpsuit and it splattered with blood stains, both mine and Addie's I keel over sobbing again before I control myself a couple of minutes later "I think it was intentional, so we could see the blood spilt" I say and I wipe away my tears, I probably just lost any sponsors I had by blubbering about killing someone but I couldn't help it.

Toby walks back over to me and hugs me again, I hug him back and he falls asleep curled up to me. I stay alert just in case we get any more surprise attacks from the careers, I wake Toby up "we should hide more, lets try and hide in that bush over there ok?" I ask him and he nods groggily and crawls over to the bush, its big enough for the both of us I pry it open to make a clear path for us to get inside it, Toby crawls in and I follow, its a tight fit but and the leaves are poking into me, but at least I can get some sleep, and we are under cover. We sleep and when I wake up I'm well rested and the sun is shining right in my eyes through the gaps in the foliage. I was woken up last night to the sound of a cannon. My throat is beginning to get really dry so I wake up Toby "I'm going to go get water I'll be back a couple of hours because I have to walk all the way there so don't worry if I'm a while, go back to sleep Tobes" he nods and curls back up and I wriggle out of the bush and start the long and torturous walk to the lake.

Then I see the careers camped by the lake and they see me.

Finnick's POV:  
Haymitch, Johanna, Chaff, Seeder, Cecelia, Bettee and Wiress sit with me and Mags watching the games, we watch the remaining careers, Lacey, Noah, Macey and Dorian talk about who might of killed Addie last night, and they start planning revenge on Cassandra, Charlie and Ben for turning on them in the bloodbath and trying to kill them. Reyna has been on her way to the lake for a while now where the careers are camped out. Reyna finally reaches the water and finds herself face to face with the careers, the four careers excitedly brandish their weapons excitedly and walk over to Reyna, me and Cecelia let out loud sighs, I don't know how she's going to get out of this situation, then again I thought that with Addie and she got out of that just fine, but now there are 4 trained tributes ganging up on her "Go find that brother of hers" Dorian tells Lacey and Noah and they nod and run into the forest, Reyna visibly stiffens and fury takes over her, Dorian walks closer and runs a hand up her leg, Reyna recoils and reaches for one of her weapons but Dorian punches her right in the face and Reyna falls to the floor clutching her eye I don't realise I'm standing up until Haymitch pushes me down "That's what you get for liking a tribute, especially one who's already said she's going to sacrifice herself for her brother, who lets be honest probably won't survive anyway" he says as Macey and Dorian go to strike, but before they can do anything Reyna as quick as lightning throws a knife and it thuds dully in Macey's chest, she then takes her dagger and stabs Dorian, the two careers fall to the floor as their cannons go off and Reyna takes a step back, she goes to the lake and calmly cleans her weapons, she fills the two water canteens adds purifier and then she runs back into the forest. The camera switches to Lacey and Noah who pass by Toby's bush without realising a thing and a little while later they see Daniel from twelve trying to climb a tree before they get here, only jut hearing their footsteps, Lacey and Noah exchange a look Lacey whispers "Mine" before throwing her spear and knocking him out of his tree. The cannon goes off. We watch Cassandra, Charlie and Ben eat and a couple more tributes dawdle about including Arianne, Jason and Ixa. Eventually the sky darkens and the anthem plays the faces to light up the sky tonight are Dorian, Macey, Addie, Mara from 9 who the careers hunted last night and Daniel. Half the tributes are dead on the second day, 11 left to go.

* * *

_**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not to happy with the end part with Macey and Dorian but oh well, in the next two chapters I will have a proper Finnick chapter where we get some proper insight and stuff like that but in this chapter I just wanted to have an introduction into the Finnick chapters. :) It will still mainly be Reyna's POV though. If you enjoyed please review and Favourite and Follow :) Next Update: Wednesday or Thursday **_


	5. You Can't Help Who You Love Finny

**_Well would you look at that its an early chapter! Its short and not my best but its Finny's POV ;)_**

* * *

I get back from one of my 'appointments' and I can't quite face going back to watching the games yet so I go back to my room and shower, I change again and head up to the roof as I do when I need so space to think. I lean against the railing and then see something in the corner of my eyes, red heels, Reyna's heels. I sigh and turn away from them, why did I have to like a tribute? There was something about her anger as she looked directly in the camera on the reaping that peaked my interest. Then at the opening ceremony she, well there's no denying it she looked hot, but when I caught eyes with her and smiled at her she smiled back at me not like I was Finnick Odair the youngest victor yet and the 'district 4 hottie' or like I was a cold hearted murderer like some people look at me she just smiled like I was a normal person and it was refreshing. When I made that thoughtless remark in the elevator about her winning I didn't even know if she could fight but I thought she could win, sometimes you get that feeling around a tribute though, like Cassandra or Ben they could win but they are usually to sure of themselves or to cocky and end up getting killed. But when she talked to me again on the roof I felt the way I haven't in a long time about anyone, like she's someone I can see myself with, but she's set on bringing her brother back home, but the problem is once she dies, however she's planning to do that Toby will probably still die, unless Reyna kills herself in front of him right at the end which seems like a cruel way to do it, but if he did then her sacrifice would have been in vain. Ever since I won the games and my family got killed I had a hard time trusting anyone, my victor friends helped with that because we all of us are going through the same thing but I've never felt romantically for anyone for years. Its hard to say what it is about Reyna but before my Mother got killed she used to say"you can't help who you fall in love with Finny" I'm not in love with Reyna, hell I hardly know her buts its true that you can't control who you like. But I wish you could because its going to be a whole lot more painful watching her die this way. At the end of the day I'm just going to have to get over her.

When I get back to watching the games nothing is happening, "Have I missed anything? I ask and Cecelia pipes up "Arianne and Jason have a thing for each other, got a bit steamy in that tent of theirs" I raise my eyebrows "seriously don't they know the whole country is watching?" I ask and Haymitch chuckles "Not that steamy Finnick get your head out the gutter" I plop down next to Cecelia on the edge of the couch. The rest of the day nothing really happens except Arianne and Jason get all romantic and Ixa teases them for it. They will just get heartbroken when the other dies, I think but then I realise, just like me. I really am a hopeless case. We check in on all the tributes once more, Lacey and Noah are swimming in the lake, Cassandra, Ben and Charlie are practising fighting techniques and the other tributes are either eating or sleeping, nothing interesting really, then we go to the person I've been waiting to see all day without realising it, Reyna well and Toby I guess. They are sitting out in the open but Reyna is ready to fight anyone holding her sword, she suddenly throws herself to the floor "I'M BOOORED" She moans to Toby but then glares at the sky "but this is in no way an invitation for a game maker trick" she grumbles, Cecelia presses a button and a silver parachute falls from the sky and hits her in the face, we all laugh and Reyna grumbles sarcastically "Thanks for that Cecelia" she says but smiles radiantly erasing the sarcasm. She opens it and inside is a cup of broth, she hands it to Toby who drinks a little then hands it over to Reyna "Its delicious" he says and she pushes his hand away "Have it all Tobes I'm... uh not hungry" Toby insists but she keeps pushing it away so he finishes it. Reyna takes crackers out of her pack and eats a couple with a sad look on her face that she conceals from Toby, she's trying to feed him up all she can so that when she dies he won't starve. The camera switches to Lacey and Noah who are tribute hunting in the woods. They enter the clearing and Reyna and Toby have there backs to them.

* * *

_**Oh my its a cliffhanger... hope you enjoyed, please review, follow and favourite :)**_


	6. I Love You Rey

_**Hi! So I'd like to thank everyone for favoriting and following this story and thank you to hellraiserpheonix for reviewing the last chapter, Rainbor123 for reviewing the first chapter and especially MsRose91 for reviewing the last three chapters it really means a lot to me thank you :)**_

* * *

I feel three prongs press at my back and I twist my neck to see Noah and his trident. I see Lacey preparing to throw the spear in her hands a Toby and as the spear leaves her hand I forget about the trident and roll in front of Toby knocking him down and flattening us both onto the ground, The spear flies over our head and lands a little way away, I kick it further away and Noah thrust his trident towards me, I grab the trident and yank it in his grasp, loosening it slightly, I roll away again and stand up as Lacey grabs a sword from her belt, I grab my own and push Toby behind me, using myself as a shield for him. I know there is no way to fight them off, Noah's trident gets in the way of anywhere that I could throw a knife, the protective stance he's holding it in but I take out a knife anyway and aim for his leg, it will delay him at least, I throw it and it hits him in the leg he falls to the floor and I turn back to Lacey who is surely a lot better than me with a sword, she swipes at me and I manage to block her but then she hits me in the stomach, luckily the cut seems shallow but it hurts a lot. I touch the place she cut and I duck te next blow and spin my leg around knocking her legs from beneath her, I sit on her stomach and slit her throat, her cannon goes of instantly but I hear a scream behind me and I turn around to see Noah has recovered, at least enough to plunge his trident into my little brothers chest. I stay frozen in place and I start screaming involuntarily "NO" no no no. Noah smirks and takes his trident out of my brothers chest with a sickening sound of something getting removed from a sticky substance. I fall to my knees and my sword falls to floor, Noah puts down his trident lovingly and picks up my sword "Lets kill you with your own weapon Reyna" I remain frozen staring at Toby's body, he catches my eyes and they are full of pain, I feel tears fall down my cheeks and then I look back at Noah, thats the mistake all careers all make I realise, they want to kill you in dramatic ways, thats where they slip up, like Noah trying to kill me with my sword which I can see isn't his strong point, but he's capable still to kill me with it, he knows where to stab me with it. I look back over to Toby who is urging me to get up aand fight, but I don't have it in me, Toby's not going to survive so why should I? Noah goes to swing the sword, he's going to behead me, almost on instinct my hand flies up to catch the sword, there wasn't nearly enough power in the swing to behead me but enough to do a lot of damage to my neck it would of killed me anyway, the blade doesn't go right through my hand but its goes deep enough to get to the bone, I scream and suddenly I've had enough of all of this shit. Does this 14 year old kid he can just kill my brother an me without a fight? I mean sure that was the intention but I can't let Toby see me die in his last moments there's enough pain already. Noah pulls the sword out my hand and goes to try again but I have my dagger out waiting to block his blade, I step closer to him, swords can't do much damage up close I remember the trainer telling me so I get all up in his business and push him against the nearest tree and use my dagger to stab right through his arm through to the tree pinning him to the tree. I will never get the sound of his skin ripping and his tortured scream out of my head. I back up a bit and he drops my sword and goes to try and take my dagger out of his arm just as my knife flies into his chest. I turn away from him and run to Toby but nearly pass out because of the throbbing pain in my hand and fall to the floor, my vision going white for a few seconds, I refuse to look at it so I just drag myself over to Toby, and I look into his eyes "Don't leave me Toby, please don't leave me" he whispers incoherently but I can just make out the words "I love you Rey" Sobs wrack through my body and whisper it back. Then a cannon goes off, and the rise and fall of my brothers chest stops. Seconds later Noah's goes off too. I stay in my place my Toby's body sobbing as I take his pack of his back, I pick up the trident a couple feet away from me and I throw it as far away from me as I can and I shout up to the sky "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HIM! HE WAS THIRTEEN! THIRTEEN! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU HUH!? I HATE YOU SO MUCH, HE'S ME LITTLE BROTHER. HOW COULD YOU" I fall back to the ground my head spinning and I feel warm blood still running from my hand, I hesitantly look at my hand and I can see my bone, I throw up and cry and bleed until I feel hollow, the anger, sadness and adrenaline gone from my body all thats left is blinding pain, I have enough sense in my delirious brain to get a bandage from the first aid kit and wrap it around my hand and take a sip of water, a couple of nibbles of crackers and I stumble back to the bush and curl up in it. The world disappears.

I wake up and its morning, I look at my hand and the bandage is soaked with blood, I unravel it and the cut looks infected and I gag again but my mouth is parched, I get a fresh bandage and wrap it tightly around my hand before taking one of my water canteens and draining it my thirst isn't quenched yet, how long have I been passed out? I take Toby's canteen and I clench my teeth as tears come to my eyes again but they spill over anyway as I drink again, I drain the other canteen and I feel sloshy and full but my stomach isn't fooled into thinking its eaten as it growls loudly. I take out two crackers and eat them and a packet of dried fruit. I go through both my two packs and do a full inventory, I have a length of rope, that honey coloured oil, 2 more packs of crackers which will only last two more days, four packs of dried fruit, two now empty canteens, the first aid kit and water purifier. I get ready for the hike to the lake and I keep my dagger and a knife up my sleeve because getting it out of belt takes to long.

After the two hour hike comes to an end I cautiously check between the trees for anyone at the lake, but its abandoned. I fill up the canteens and add the purifier to them, it takes half an hour to purify so I swim in the lake, I dive right to the bottom and stay under swimming around. When I resurface to breathe I see three figures at the edge of the water, filling up canteens, one of them looks up and points at me, they come splashing towards me and jump me, trying to drown me probably, I thrash but then realise that I'm being hugged, I pull back and see Ixa, Jason and Arianne. I smile for the first time since, well however long I slept. "I'm sorry about your brother Reyna" Ixa says and tears fill my eyes "How long has it been since then by the way? I passed out" I ask as we get out of the lake "two days and no one has died" Jason replies "How come you passed out?" Ixa asked "Blood loss, grief and infection" I say gesturing to my bandaged hand they nod and Arianne puts an arm around me again. They fill me in on their time in the games as we walk back to their camp, they have a tent and weapons. Ixa has 1 kill on her hands, Arianne 2 and Jason 1, "What's your time been like Reyna?" Arianne asks I retell my story "On the first night Addie from 2 came hunting, and we had to leave our tent behind and run, we stayed hidden in a bush and then I went to get water and had a run in with Macey and Dorian, the third day we did nothing until Lacey and Noah found us, thats when Toby died and then I passed out and here we are!" I say ignoring the lump in my throat and tears in my eyes, the three of them look at me open-mouthed "You single-handedly killed all the original careers!" Ixa exclaims and I look down at the floor "I guess I did".

Arianne and Jason kiss and I fake retch and me and Ixa tease them. Arianne pokes her tongue out at us and kisses Jason, me and Ixa exchange a look and burst out laughing. A silver parachute falls from the sky and we open it up to find a roll of bread from each of our districts, 3, 8, 9 and 12 There is also pile of bacon, sausages and various other meats and treats, we eat till we are full and for the first time in the games I feel happy, the grief and guilt momentarily forgotten.

* * *

_**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter :) I feel like I'm kind of rushing the games but oh well, its already down to the final 9. But I'm going to stretch it out a bit with Arianne, Jason, Ixa and Reyna together before the game-makers decide things are getting boring, at least two chapters with the Alliance before the final 8 and then two-three more before the games end! Then exciting things like the victory tour and Reynnick and all that :) Anyway please review, favourite and follow the next update will be on Monday. **_


	7. The Finnick Odair Fan Club

**_Hi! So here's a new fairly short chapter but I like this chapter, let me know if you do to in a review ;) Rhyming! Anyway thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed the last chapter :)_**

* * *

I fidget in my sleep and wake up, these jumpsuits are so uncomfortable, I stand up in our tent and take it off, I see Ixa's form outside the tent on guard and I fall back to the floor and drift back to sleep. I wake up screaming and crying and I look around the tent to find it empty, Ixa pokes her head in the tent and wraps her arm around my waist, leading me out of the tent, Arianne and Jason are sat huddled together there arms around eachother, Jason hands me one of the sandwich that they managed to get in a pack from the cornucopia and he wipes away my tears from my cheeks smiling sympathetically. I eat a sandwich then share out some crackers and then Arianne asks "Why are you just in your underwear?" I laugh "the jumpsuits are uncomfortable, admit it they itch like hell" "I think your just trying to look sexy" Ixa joked, I faked offence "Yes as I fight to the death I want all the men adjust their trousers" I say sarcastically, Arianne bursts out laughing uncontrollably and we all join in then Ixa sobers up "But seriously isn't it weird that people are watching us all the time like when we go to the toilet and stuff" Arianne and Jason continue laughing "They do show the other tributes too you know" I reply but Ixa carries on "Yeah but someone like Finnick Odair could be watching you while you shit, how weird" I start laughing till I cry "Thats the least of my worries that Finnick Odair is watching me shit because to be honest he's a normal person not some weirdo who enjoys watching people go to the toilet Ixa" I say through my laughter, "Yeah Ixa do you have a crush on Finnick?" Jason teases and Ixa turns beet red "maybe" she says quietley and we all laugh again. Arianne grabs Jason's arm for support as she cackles with laughter. "You have to admit he is hot though" "Oh yeah _obviously_" I agree, Arianne laughs "He's like the hottest" and Jason elbows her and she smiles innocently and bats her eyelashes at him then he says "Oh honey, I agree sugarpie" sarcasm thick in his voice, we all burst out laughing but then Ixa says "My Mother got me a poster last year for my birthday she say and Arianne carries on laughing and I blush, Jason pokes my cheeks "What ya' blushing for Reyna?" he questions and I mumble under my breath incoherently, Arianne pipes up "Whats that? You love Finnick?" she teases and I give her a withering look before Jason carries on "I bet your bedroom wall if covered in his posters and you kiss them every night" I hit his arm and the loud slap almost echoes "Owwww Reyna!" he fake pouts but then rubs his arm "that really hurt though, damn you can slap well" he says. "What were you going to say though Reyna?" Ixa asks wiggling her eyebrows and I giggle before saying "Nothing..." I let the sentence hang in the air, Arianne nudges me with her body jostling me "Telll meee Reynaaaa" she says and I whisper in her ear and she bursts out laughing yet again "YOU HAVE A MRS FINNICK ODAIR POSTER OH MY GOD THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD OH MY GOD" I bury my face in my hands "Arianne there was a reason for the whispering" but Ixa squeals "Me too!" she pulls me up and she makes me dance with her "We should make a fan club Rey!" she squeals I pull away with an incredulous look on my face "Ixa for such a smart person you are such a weirdo, I'm not going to make a Finnick Odair fanclub with you, my cousin Jen happened to buy it for me after I talked about how hot he is I'm not obsessed with him dear god" I say and I look over to Jason and Arianne "You do know Finnick is probably watching this right now?" Jason says and Arianne stifle a laugh, Ixa shrugs but I turn bright red "Fantastic" I say sarcasticaly "Don't you mean Finntastic" Arianne teases and I say "Don't make me slap you Arianne" I say, "whatever I'm going for a nap" she says dragging Jason behind her, she enters the tent and she zips it up sticking her tongue out as her face disappears "Hey I'm tired too I want to sleep!" Ixa yells after them and I nudge her "Not the kind of nap they're having" I say and we laugh, Arianne yells "shut up you dirty minded idiot".

Finnick's POV:

"Well would you look at that Finn you have a fan club" Haymitch teases elbowing me teasingly I laugh along but inside my stomach is doing a series of flips "Oh look it him he's thrilled that she likes him" Cecelia says pinching my cheeks, I slap away her hand lightly but smile against my will "Oh Finnick and Reyna sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Johanna sings "Shut up Jo" I say "Aww is lover boy blushing?" Haymitch teases. Mags takes my hand "I _told_ you she liked you after you told me about that time on the roof" she says Cecelia pipes up "What time on the roof?" she says and then Johanna and Haymitch sing "Finnick and Reyna sitting on the roof K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I glare at them "We just talked" "sure 'talked' I'm sure thats all that happened between you and Mrs Finnick Odair" Haymitch teases "Well it is so shut up". We look back to the screen, Jason and Arianne are in the tent kissing, Ixa has climbed up a tree and is carving some kind of equation into a tree, seemingly for fun, Beetee and Wiress are talking about it in the corner of the room and Reyna is throwing knives at trees in boredom. The camera switches to the other tributes, Cassandra and Ben are arguing with her district partner about food, Cassandra knocks him easily to the floor "Next time you disobey me I'll kill you" she says menacingly then Ben shoves him into the cornucopia roughly and he stumbles and falls over a box of weapons. Ixa's district partner is stumbling half starved and dehydrated to the lake, once he gets there he shoves his face under water and gulps down mouthfuls, when he comes back up his shaggy blonde hair is stuck to his face. "Your still smiling like an idiot Odair" Haymitch informs me, I try to control my face into a more neutral expression but fail miserably. But something that wipes the smile right of my face is an anguished tortured scream coming from Reyna.

* * *

**_Oooh a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, favourite, follow and review:). But you've got to love Arianne, Jason and Ixa they are like the best, shame they have to die really. Anyway the next update will either be tonight or tomorrow depends if I can get it done tonight. _**


	8. Drama in Daylight, Trauma at Moonlight

**_Hi guys! So I'm sorry for the late post but I've had a lot on my plate, I've been revising for my English Literature Exam tomorrow *sigh* so I haven't had much time, plus I have only about 30 minutes-1 hour writing time on Wednesday's because I see my family then. Also I've had a little bit of writers block so this is a bit rough but its drama filled and kind of darker. But yeah hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Out of boredom I start throwing knives at a tree, aimlessly, I hit the tree all over the trunk until I'm down to the last couple, I throw the smallest knife at the tree and in the last second before it hits the tree, suddenly Toby is standing there instead, it hits his chest and he falls to the floor, I scream and put my hands over my ears, clamp my eyes shut and curl up, I feel hands on me and I scream and scramble away and crawl feebly in Toby's direction but my hand sears pain through me. I fall to the ground and open my eyes but Toby isn't anywhere to be seen, I drag myself over to where he was and circle the tree "Toby?" But he's not there. I dig the heel of my palm into my eyes and slide down the tree trunk, well the side that doesn't have knives sticking out of it. "Reyna?" Arianne's voice says and a tentative hand touches my shoulder, "Are you ok?" she asks and tears slide down my face "no, I'm the worst person ever, I'm literally disgusted with myself. How can you stand to be around me?" I ask her "What do you mean?" I choke down a sob "Toby's dead and its all my fault, it should be me." I say and stand up, I kick the tree "Not him" I take a knife out of the tree and run my finger along the blade, blood runs down it and I stare at the blade "I promised I would save him and I couldn't even do that, I don't _deserve_ to be alive when he isn't" I say quitely and I fast as lightning turn the blade towards myself and go to plunge into my abdomen but Arianne catches my hand "He would want to you to try to win for him not die. It is _not_ your fault Reyna, you tried your best against two careers and Toby would not want you to kill yourself". I sigh and drop the knife but my insides are hollow as the tree besides me, the thoughts echo through my brain and I feel so guilty and so useless that I stumble on my way back to the tent, Arianne wraps an arm around me and leads me inside the tent "Go to sleep", she takes all my weapons from me and she goes to take all my knives out of the tree and put them back into my belt, Jason zips up the tent and smiles at me.

I wake up and remember my freak out, I go out to the other three and I apologise "Its fine Reyna your grieving" Arianne says and the three of them jump me in a massive bear hug. I look down at my bandaged hand and decide to change it again, I undo the bandage and nearly throw up at the combination of the pus, the infection and the deep cut but I don't, I ask Ixa casually "Oh hey Ix would you mind getting a bandage from the pack would you" Its been numb since last night which isn't very reassuring but its better than pain. I still feel awful about Toby and I guess it shows on my face because Jason says "Reyna stop torturing yourself it's not your fault" I shake my head "I don't think you understand whats it's like to see two of your siblings die in the hunger games let alone right in front of you, I should have saved him, died for him, I should have kept him hidden in a bush at all times, taught him how to fight, told him to run away. But I didn't. He's dead and that makes me a failure."

Later that night I wake up and I'm crying again, dreams of Toby's death again and again in different scenarios but all equally painful. I unzip the tent to see Jason on guard "What are you doing Reyna?" He asks and I reply "I just need to walk, clear my head" he nods and pats the ground next to him, I sit down next to him. "I know how you feel sort of I mean not with Toby exactly but Minnie, was that your sisters name?" I shake my head "Marina" I say softly "Right well Marina died in the games just like my brother, Timothy, so I know how it feels to watch your sibling die and I know how much it hurts, but you aren't alone in this, you have the three of us, I know its not permanent but let us help you" he says, I nod and he puts an arm around me reassuringly "I also know how it feels to want to protect someone you love in these games, I know its ridiculous but I think I love Ari. I going to do my best to keep her alive too" he says "Who knew it would be so complicated being in an alliance, I know I can't kill you or Ixa" he says and I nod solemnly "There's no way I'd kill any of the three of you". "Go for that walk if you still need to clear your head" he says and I smile gratefully at him. I stand up and I take my dagger. I'm still not wearing my jumpsuit but I'm not putting it back on, for one thing the temperature has risen about 50 degrees and they really are itchy as hell. I walk out the clearing and I walk all the way to the lake, which is only about a 15 minute walk from our clearing. I go to the water to clear my head and swim, I swim for a while then I lie at the edge of the lake, the water lapping at my feet and admire the moonlight, this is the first time I have actually felt peaceful in the arena, until a hand clamps over my mouth. They turn me over and straddle me, I look up into the face of Charlie from 5, his eyes full of desperation. His free hand goes to my shoulder and start to pull down the strap of my bra, I scream but its muffled with his hand, I'm paralysed with fear, he stops pulling down my bra and slaps me in the face before proceeding to take off my bra, he then kisses me sloppily as he tries to pull it off of me completley. I bite down on his lip as hard as I can and my hands find his hair, I yank his head away from me and once he is off I wriggle so that I can move more and knee him in the nuts. He rolls over and I spring into action, I'm full of rage, how dare he. I find my dagger and go to stab him in the chest but he grabs my ankle and sweeps my legs from beneath me, I manage to get onto my knees and I bring my elbow down onto his face hearing a satisfying crunch. I cut down from his shoulder to his wrist and leave him to die. Cruel I know but he just tried to rape me so I'm hardly going to go easy on him. I run back to the clearing and the sobbing starts. I get back and Jason wraps me in his arms "Whats wrong" I calm down just enough to tell him breathlessly "Charlie from 5 he...he tried to rape me, I cut his arm from shoulder to wrist and left him" Jason looks furious and he gently pushes me away and wakes up the other two "Guys Reyna nearly got raped by Charlie you know from 5." Thats all it takes for them to get there weapons and tell me to lead the way to him. We find him a couple inches away from where I left him barely concious. Ixa steps forward "I got this one" she says unsheathing her sword, Arianne hugs me from the side and Ixa is straddling Charlie but in a very different way than he did to me, her eyes are blazing "How dare you" she says "Did you think that that was an ok thing to do?" she says as she slits his throat with her sword. She gets off him as his cannon goes off and we walk back to the tent all aware that our time together as an alliance is limited. Us four, Cassandra, Marlee from 7, George from 3 and Ben from 10 are the only tribtues left. We are down to the final eight.

* * *

**_Ok so that's the chapter, I quite like that we are down to the final 8 in chapter 8 :) But even more drama maybe next chapter it depends how it works out, I hope that the next update will be Saturday but I can't make any promises with the Exam and also christmas shopping on Saturday but I should have enough time. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the games will be over in 2-4 chapters I'm not to sure but I'm excited :) Also thank you for Reviewing, Following and Favouriting, Please Review, Favourite and Follow if you haven't and want to *HUGS* Thanks for reading and see you soon :)_**

**_-Dizzy Potter_**


	9. Broken

_**Oh hey! Here is the next chapter :) I hope you like it, its kind of sad and rushed but oh well. Anyway thanks if you reviewed, followed or favourited :)**_

* * *

I sat outside on guard my knives at hand, I was tired but Jason had resumed last nights watch after the incident with Charlie, Ixa the night before that and Arianne before her. So I sucked up my tiredness and I sat guard outside the tent. Darkness fell a while ago and I can only just make out the shapes of the trees. The forest has fallen silent, other than the ryhthmic chirping of insects which slowly sends me into a sleepy stupor. But a loud scream as clear as day and a cannon slaps me right out of it. I hastily unzip the tent, the other three are stirring "Get up something nearby, a cannon's gone off" They get up groggily and in a couple minutes of kerfuffle, we have packed up all the important things and are standing outside the tent weapons raised, we stand in a circle, me with my knives and dagger, Ixa with her two swords, Jason with his spear and Arianne and her whip. We shift places slowly rotating in our little circle as we hear a shuffling in the trees, suddenly a dark small figure lumbers through the trees, followed by a small pack of whatever they are. Mutts, wild animals whatever, they come closer and I can see them in more detail, but I don't know what they are, they look vaguely like furry humans, with tails and bigger ears, they also have long fangs for teeth and claws, sharp and menacing. They lumber closer and we watch them our weapons readied. One jumps at Ixa who promptly slices it through the middle, it falls to the floor with a thud but the other take this as a sign to attack, I throw knives and cut with my dagger, Arianne's whip flashes, Jason lunges with his spear and throws it and Ixa slices with her swords. The pack end up as scattered dead bodies all around us, we all have nasty cuts all over us. We slump exhausted. We relax and put our weapons down and head back to the tent, that was our big mistake, another pack leaps out from the trees, one sinks its teeth into my shoulder and claws around my arms in a death grip, I hear a loud crack and the mutt falls off my body, Arianne stand close by her whip near the mutt, to finish it off I stab it right through the middle. Ixa and Jason are fighting some of the pack, Jason throws his spear at a mutt coming for Arianne and he's momentarily weaponless, he goes to get his spear, I throw knives at two mutts leaping my way and out of the corner of my eye I see a mutt leap on Jason and sink its teeth into his chest, he falls to the floor "NO!" I shout and I hear Arianne's scream, "Jason, no" we all fight with renewed relish and Arianne makes it over to the creature scratching at Jason's face she kicks it of Jason and cracks it with her whip so many times that its bloody pulp when she's finished.

Arianne falls to her knees by Jason and holds his hand sobbing, me and Ixa come closer to the couple and slaughter any mutts that come near us. Eventually the pack is dead, Me and Ixa remain with our weapons out in case any more packs arrive. I hear Jason saying something to Arianne in a pain filled voice and I catch the words "I love you". Arianne sobs harder and replies "I love you to Jase, please don't die on me, stay with me" he replies faintly "Its the hunger games only one of us will survive Ari" he says and stretches up to her, they kiss and then his cannon goes off. Arianne rests her head on his chest and cries, tears flow down both me and Ixa's face and Arianne is sobing and screaming and muttering at the sky she shouts curse words and I approach her carefully and wrap my arms around her she turns into my hug and sobs into my shoulder "I know its hard Ari you can get through it" I say and Ixa joins the hug "its not fair" she hiccuped and I agree I totally agree, how is it fair that innocent people die every year just for the capitols entertainment, me and Arianne shouldn't be grieving for Toby and Jason right now. We shouldn't have any blood on our hands and no one in the districts should be living a tough life but millions of us are everyday, every year and its all the capitols fault. "I know, its the hardest thing to go through, seeing someone you love die before your eyes and I know it feels like you can't go on and I know its different for you because you were together but I do understand" I said and the tears flowed down my face faster, Arianne said back "I may love Jason but Toby is your brother and you have known him his whole life" she said. A sob involuntarily wracks through me "we shouldn't have to go through this" I cry into her, Ixa worms her way inbetween us and hugs is close like the way my mother used to do to me, Rob, Toby and Tammy. "N-No my family is so broken" I whisper to myself, my parents are probably dead because of the reaping, Marina and Toby are dead and I could still die and probably will.

I compose myself slightly but don't bother wipe away the tears. "We need to leave here so that they can take away his body and just in case anyone come hunting" I say. Me and Ixa get up and pack up the tent, Arianne takes Jason's pack off his back and kisses him softly the tears still flowing down her face she squeezes his hand "I love you Jase. Goodbye baby" she says and then she leaves him with me and Ixa's arm around her. We walk as far away as possible until we reach a clearing that looks oddly familiar, I see the 'R' carved into the ground, I marked it so I could find my way back when I went to get water the first time, this is the clearing I stayed with Toby in, there are four blood stains on the floor, probably Noah, Lacey, Noah and from my hand. I choke back a sob but I want to stay here where Toby last was. We set up the tent and Ixa offers to stay guard. I lie down to sleep and Arianne snuggles into me sniffling I hug her close knowing that she needs comfort tonight.

* * *

_**Ok so one more chapter and the games are over! I have an idea on how to end it so hopefully it will turn out well :) and oh no Jason :( But also the mutts if you couldn't tell are monkeys like in catching fire, but they didn't know what they were because they wouldn't in the districts really, and Katniss said she recognized them from a previous games so I figured this one was good :) I also have plans for it later. Anyway please review, favourite and follow 3 **_

_**-Dizzy Potter**_


	10. The Finale of The Games

_**Hey! So this is kind of a mess of a chapter but oh well, its pretty long, well longer than usual, but it jumps around a bit but the victor is revealed, well to the capitol since its pretty obvious who it is if your reading this fanfiction about Reyna its hardly going to be Cassandra. Also I'm sorry its been longer than usual since I updated I have been pretty busy but I'm now on holidays from school for christmas so I will have time to write more :) but my family are over so some of the time I'll be doing stuff with them but I'm unsociable and will crawl away to my room haha**_

* * *

Arianne was still inconsolable, she sat in the tent, an empty look on her face, I had felt similair ever since Toby had died, but I remind myself, I have practice with mourning, Jen's father, my uncle Toby after who my brother is named and Marina, I have learnt that it's better to keep moving rather than stand still and let the darkness of grief overtake you, because once you stop moving its hard to keep going, but seeing Toby die right in front of me has rendered me a lot more useless than I would like. But I like to vent my anger and grief into other things, for example if anyone attacks me right now I sure as hell will slaughter them, I know it's cruel but I need to get home, now that Marina, Toby and almost undoubtedly my parents I need to help Rob take care of Tammy, I can't leave him to deal with this all on his own, I know Jen would help out but she already has to work almost 24/7. I never thought I would get this far in the games, well I didn't really think about it at all I just focused on my poorly thought out plan to get Toby home, we would get to the last two and then I would kill myself so he could win, which was the extent of my plan, but in my defense it's hard to plan if you don't know what kind of arena you will be in, and there is no way to estimate how the games will pan out. I'm sitting guard while Ixa goes to get some more water.

Heavy, loud and fast footsteps sound through the clearing, the rustling of trees and the sound of labored breathing indicates that someone is running towards us, I raise one of my knives but lower it immediately as Ixa bursts into the clearing "Cassandra and Ben a- are running this way, they are near the lake, I don't know why but it can only mean trouble!" she panted and Arianne came out of the tent for the third time today, the first was for breakfast and once to pee, "I wonder why?" she said her voice cracking, blue eyes rimmed with red. Ixa's eyes widen suddenly pointing to behind me and Arianne, "I'm guessing that's why" she says and we turn around just in time to see a wall of destruction crashing towards us, trees, bushes and rubble come in waves towards us and all I can do is stand there staring at it, Ixa grabs my shoulder and tugs me along with her running, Arianne follows on and then she screams "I left my whip back there" and Ixa yells back "I'll go get it I'm fastest, keep running" Ixa sprints back the short way to the tent and emerges quickly with Arianne's whip in her hand, the wall of destruction is getting closer to her so I shout a warning to her but it's to late, she spasms as something comes into contact with her like she's being electrified and then she falls over, me and Arianne scream but Ixa gets up again quickly she run's but she is limping, she gets over to us and we run again, "Its a force field, they are shrinking the arena." Ixa says and we continue running until we are at the lake. Cassandra and Ben are sloshing through the lake, although it's clear neither of them can swim, the lake isn't really deep enough to drown them, when Cassandra sees us she narrows her wild eyes and points us out to Ben, they get closer to the shore and brandish weapons, I hear a whistling through the air and turn around just in time to see an axe flying towards my head, I duck and it flies over my head and hits Ben and just like that the bloodbath 2.0 of the games starts, Ben falls under the water, blood staining the water around him and his cannon booms. Marlee from 7 emerges from the trees holding another axe with a manic smile, she has this crazy, menacing aura about her, she throws another at Ixa who is much closer to Marlee, she manages to dodge it narrowly with her injured leg and limps closer to the now weaponless Marlee, unsheathing her sword and I know that Marlee is done for.

In credit to Marlee though she lasts a little while and wrestles Ixa for a while before she falls to ground the dull thud sounds through the now mini arena, the wall of destruction stopped advancing as soon as all of the remaining tributes arrived, Ixa's leg is troubling her more than ever and she falls to the floor unable to move, her sword falls from her hand and she clutches her leg with both her hands, her jumpsuit doesn't hide much, its slashed and you can see her flesh is blackened like its been burnt. Just then Marlee seems to get a last desperate burst of strength she grabs Ixa's sword and shuffles closer to Ixa and slits her throat, she then slumps to the floor and two cannons go off, I run over to Ixa and Arianne stand frozen by the river and I drop to the floor by Ixa "Oh my god!" then the next thing I hear is a scream and a cannon, I whip around and stand up, Cassandra holds her sword with a smug wicked smile and Arianne's head is disjointed on the floor, her curly black hair matted with her own blood and her bright blue eyes wide in terror. I swallow down bile and the only thing keeping me going is rage. I pick up Ixa's sword and meet Cassandra's swing with my own, I take my dagger in one hand and slash at her thighs, its a shallow cut but slows her down, Cassandra slices my side but its also slower and weaker laboured with pain, I ignore the pain in my side due to adrenaline and I swing again so hard that I hear her shoulder blade shatter when it comes into contact with it, she screams out and I tackle her to the ground "You bitch!" she spits at me and I smile and laugh manically as I say "Your the bitch" before slitting her throat but just as I do it Ixa's face replaces Cassandra's" I scream and jump off the now dead body. Her cannon goes off and I drop the sword and dagger. I tear my belt of knives off me and I scream. I'm alone in this arena. I have won, but if this is winning I don't want to be a winner ever again. A hovercraft appears and I sob at the sight of it but climb the ladder anyway.

When I wake up I'm in a sterile white room, a hospital, I'm wearing a hospital gown and my prep team and Beau are standing in the room "Reyna, your all fixed up, the scars are gone and your hand is fixed" I nod and then they something that makes me whimper "We also gave you a tattoo while you were under" "WHAT!?" I say and Beau says calmly "look at your wrist Reyna" I do as she tells me and I choke back a sob in black ink permanently on my skin is the one simple word that has the power to break me completely 'Toby' and I'm so grateful I jump up and hug the four of them "thank you" I say through tears "you have three days until your final interview" they lead me out the room and I see Cecelia I run to her and she hugs me "It will get better honey" she says and she leads me to the elevator, she presses a button and I realise I'm in the training center, but this time there are not 19 strangers, 4 allies and my brother here with me, just me, the victor. "Reyna are you listening?" Cecelia asks and I turn to her blinking away more tears "sorry what did you say?" I ask "You may have post traumatic stress disorder but its normal, you might just be grieving and be just fine" I nod but say "I don't think there is any way to be fine after that" and she nods "you have more cause than most to be a little out of sorts, I'm so so sorry about Toby" she says and hugs me "Me too" I whisper and I sob into Cecelia's shoulder. "As Beau told you, you have three days before your victor's interview and I was thinking maybe tomorrow you could meet some of the other victors, we are your family now, we need each other, we are the only other people in the world who know what your going through" I nod and smile weakly "but for now go get some sleep" she says and pushes me in the direction of my bedroom.

The next morning I wake up and an avox comes in and gives me breakfast in bed, bacon, eggs, toast, baked beans, rolls of bread, fruit and chocolate with a note from Cecelia "I'll meet you at 11 to meet the other victors - Cecelia" I get up reluctantly and look at the clock, its half twelve, I eat breakfast and then go to shower, they washed me when they fixed me up but I still feel as grimy as I did in the arena, I wash my hair and body and dry myself and press the button that dries my hair before changing into a pair of leggings and a tight tank top, I put my hair into a ponytail and I leave my room. I meet Cecelia in the living room "are you sure your ok with this?" Cecelia asks and I nod, I enter the elevator with her and she presses the button marked as Roof when we get up there she says "there are no camera's up here so we come up here a lot" she opens the door to the roof and I'm greeted with many familiar faces, they are all so famous.

The first to greet me is San and Sam from district 1, they are the only from there district here and they are holding hands "I'm San and this is my husband Sam" she says and I take both of their outstretched hands, I meet the rest of the people there, Beetee and Wiress from 3, Ixa's mentors, two friendly morphlings from 6 named Kelly and Henry, Thomas from 9, Sasha from 5, Haymitch from 12, Chaff and Seeder from 11, Johanna from 7 and Brittany from 10. I'm talking to San, Sam, Sasha, Brittany and Johanna when the crowd from district 4 arrive, Johanna nudges me "Mrs Odair here comes the mister" I scowl at her and she laughs but I turn bright red, "red isn't a very attractive colour on you Reyna" Haymitch says and I scowl at him "your going to turn out just like me if you keep scowling sweetheart" he says and chuckles I laugh with him and then an all to familiar voice says "Laughing without me Haymitch, I thought we agreed we only party together" Finnick says and I tense slightly "Hello Reyna" he says and I acknowledge him with a nod of my head "Don't get like that everyone loves me how couldn't you" I raise my eyebrows "Don't get to cocky, liking you was before I got to know your personality, how do you know I don't have a boyfriend I am very attractive you know" I say jokingly he considers me "I'm offended my personality is fabulous and do you have a boyfriend then?" and I snicker "no of course not" I joke around with Johanna, Finnick, Haymitch, Chaff, Seeder and Cecelia for the rest of the night. Finnick graciously doesn't mention the talk of him in the arena and we steer clear of the games completely until it hits me like a bus, everywhere I look faces of the other tributes are there, I sob weakly and whisper there names under my breath before crumpling to the floor and the world goes black.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being a bit rough but anyway thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows and feel free to do that if you haven't/want to :) Anyway Reynnick is coming! yay!_**


	11. A Visit to Snow

_**Hi! I'm sorry about the wait since the last chapter but you know christmas and stuff and laziness and tumblr was calling to me. But there is some Reynick moments in here and something I've been planning for ages President Snow related that will play a big part in this story but let me know if you think its a good idea because I'm not sure, but there is more to it then it seems in this chapter. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

"Ok my butt itches" I mutter as I wake up then I look around a bit, I'm in a cold white room and wearing a thin hospital gown and sitting on the seat beside my bed laughing at me is Finnick, great. "Where's Cecelia?" I ask and he says "she's gone to get us breakfast, we've been waiting overnight here you know" I nod "why?" as I get up out of bed, he quirks an eyebrow at me "don't you remember last night?" realisation crashes into me like waves on the shore and I sigh "oh that". I walk round to the other side of the bed to get the glass of water on the table when I turn back round he is slightly red in the face "you do know your butt naked under that right, the backs open" I do a little dance "do you find this" I spread my arms and wiggle my butt "distracting" he laughs "slightly yes now stop that" I stop dancing and smile and him, he smiles back but quietly says "what happened last night Reyna?" I consider lying to not sound crazy but whats the point, "I couldn't see anyone who was really around me, everyone had the face of the other tributes, Toby, Jason, Arianne, Ixa, Addie, Noah, Lacey... Charlie" I say as a shiver passes through me involunarily, Finnick's face darkens "I'm sorry you had to go through all this" I look away "I haven't even mourned for Arianne and Ixa properly but it all happened so quickly, but I feel like if I start crying now I won't stop, so I'm going to lock it in a vault in my head and focus on not going crazy" I tell him and he opens his mouth to say something else before Cecelia comes in with a grim look on her face and sandwiches in her hands "Snow wants to see Reyna" another involuntary shiver passes through me "why?" Finnick and Cecelia exchange a look "hopefully not what we're thinking of, you have five minutes to get changed and then the peacekeepers will take you to his mansion".

The car pulls up at Snows mansion and the sense of dread I've been carrying around increases, I'm lead to his office and when I get in there the door locks behind me, inside is just me, him and one peacekeeper with a gun. "Ms Vladimir, nice to see you" I grit my teeth "you must be wondering why your here today?" I nod "You Ms Vladimir have won the Hunger Games" I curl my fists "no shit" he tuts "no need to be disrespectful my dear" I shudder "Now as I was saying being a Victor comes with a cost, you will be in the spotlight for the rest of your life and you will mentor other tributes every year" I nod "But the capitol viewers have a lot of love, lust and sympathy for you, now as a victor you are not allowed all three, for example, Gloss and Cashmere are loved and lusted after, as are Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair and so on, Mags and the older victors are loved and sympathised after, no victor has all three, except you, because of your stylist and your brother. Being a victor usually guarantees love from capitol viewers, but if they are attractive and dressed seductivley they get lusted after, members of the capitol are just _begging_ to get a piece of you." I shiver and flinch but he ploughs on through his piece "Now in 6 months when you are back here for the victory tour you will start your work as a courtesan. But I hold a special piece of hate for you in my heart, you cannot have all three Ms Vladimir, so you shall also be trained three times a week to become my personal assassin so even if the capitol love you, you will hate yourself" I double take "excuse me? Why would you need an assassin?" he laughed and the sound made every hair on my body stand on end "Anyone who disobeys me will die Reyna Vladimir and you will kill them, my lapdog" I stood up and raised my fist but the peacekeeper caught in and pulled me to the floor "No I won't do it no way!" I screamed and a string of curses slipped from my mouth "If you don't do it I will kill a loved one, one by one until you accept my offer" I freeze, I've lost enough of my family. I wouldn't put it past Snow to try and break me bit by bit and I cannot and will not risk Rob, Tammie and Jen's lives "Ok, I'll do it" I whisper defeatedly. Snow chuckles again and the peacekeeper drags me from the room.

When I get back to the training center I go to the 8th floor and no one is there but an avox, they come over to me and hand me a note that says 'Reyna, I'm up on the roof meet me there if you feel like talking - Cecelia' I thank the avox and go back up in the lift and then I'm up on the roof, anger, terror and disgust have been brewing in my stomach since I left Snow's mansion when I get up to the roof Cecelia asks "are you okay?" I look down at my feet "no, I'm never going to be okay. You don't know how much I yearn to be okay or fine." I reply. "It gets better I promise" I acknowledge her with a nod. "What did Snow say?" she asks and I turn away and look over the railing looking at the capitol below me "When I come back to the capitol at the end of the victory tour I'm going to start my work as a courtesan." I say and Cecelia makes a sympathetic sound "Finnick, Johanna and a bunch of other victors do it, I'm so sorry honey" I ignore her and carry on "but also I'm to be trained to become Snow's personal assassin and kill anyone who disobeys him. Something about even if the capitol love me I will hate myself" I say and my shoulders slump. When I turn to face Cecelia she has a look of pure shock, hatred and disgust "how dare he, what the hell" she says and she comes to hug me and I fall into her arms "I have to do it, to save my family, I've lost everyone but my brother, little sister and cousin" I explain and she smiles and pulls away gently "I have an idea" she says and bustles off. I go back down to our floor and see the table being set with cutlery and plates. I walk past and ignore Pipples protests about manners and eating alone. Cecelia and Woof are both gone and I really don't think I can stand being alone with Pipple at the moment.

Today is the day of my final interview, Beau gives me a pair of skinny jeans and a overly large jumper that makes me look like a four year old wearing her mothers jumper despite the fact that I'm taller than average, I know the change in clothing even if it is only momentary is due to Cecelia, she told Beau about my future work selling myself and Beau has been apologizing all morning "Reyna, I really am sorry, its all my fault" she says and I reply the same as I have all morning "Beau seriously its fine you didn't know that would happen and you were only trying to help me get sponsors in the games".

I walk onto the stage and the cheers and applause makes my hands curl into fists at my side, there's no reason to celebrate 23 kids deaths. I go to Caesar and smile at him he smiles back and announces my name "Congratulations Reyna!" I nod and say "thank you" through gritted teeth. "So here are the highlights of this years game" he says and the video starts playing it runs through the reapings quickly and then shows my reaping in its full length, seeing my families face makes a lump rise in my throat and I make a choking sound. Then the games start I see the bloodbath and me and Toby swimming and running through the forest and then me killing Addie. I watch Toby, Jason, Arianne and Ixa die in front of me again and I shed five tears one for my allies and brother and one for the girl I was before the games. I let them fall without drying them and then the interview starts, "So _everyone_ in the capitol is _dying_ to know, have you talked to one, Mr Finnick Odair since you and your ally admitted your undying love for him" I almost laughed, almost "I wouldn't call it undying love Caesar but yes I have talked to him since then" I reply and Caesar laughed and clapped "So do you think something could go on between the two of you, everyone is wanting you two to get together since the games" I laughed "Well nothing is going on and trust me if there ever is you'll be the first person I tell" I say and Caesar presses "So your not ruling out the possibility?" "Well no since I have an 'undying love' for him as you put it" I say sarcastically but Caesar seems to take me seriously "Oh thats fabulous" my mouth falls open. But the next question changes the mood in the room completely "We are so sorry about Toby, Reyna" "Thank you. Its strange because I'd do anything to have him here instead of me but I also wouldn't wish this upon him" Caesar sends me a quizzical look "What do you mean" he asks "Well him winning would mean I would die which I know since I'm living through it right now is hard, to loose a sibling right in front of you, you carry the guilt around you for the rest of your life and I hate myself for being here when he isn't but I will always hold the guilt of the other tributes and my allies death forever" I say and then the interview is over.

* * *

_**Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did review, favourite and follow:) Tell me what you think about the thing with Snow and REYNICK! I will update pretty soon at least in the next week.**_


End file.
